The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
A variety of information processing apparatus including touch panels, such as smartphones, have been developed these days. Generally, a touch panel integrally includes a display device for displaying a display screen and an input device for user input. The touch panel also has a function of detecting a location of a user's touch with his/her finger, a specially provided pen, or the like. The user can give a processing instruction to the information processing apparatus by directly touching the display screen displayed on the touch panel.
For example, JP 2012-521048T discloses technology that cuts or copies a part of text displayed on a touchscreen display with an insertion marker 510 that moves according to a finger detection position. Also, JP 2005-182487A discloses technology that, when a user taps the position of a key on a virtual keyboard 20 displayed on a touch panel 10, displays on the touch panel 10 an enlarged key 18 that indicates the key corresponding to the tapped position.